


Confidant Corruption: LeBlanc Family

by Depraved_Davison



Series: Confidant Corruption [6]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Breeding, Creampie, Dubious Consent, F/M, Forced Pregnancy, Impregnation, Incest, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Oral Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Pregnancy Kink, Pseudo-Incest, Stripping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 15:15:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18096842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Depraved_Davison/pseuds/Depraved_Davison
Summary: Heirophant/Hermit. With the warm familial atmosphere in LeBlanc lately, Ren's sick twisted desires prompts the family to try and grow.





	Confidant Corruption: LeBlanc Family

Disclaimer: This story contains a fictional underage character having sex with a fictional adult character. If the idea of Futaba and Sojiro fucking, and Futaba getting pregnant upsets or offends you, please do not read this chapter.

***  
It’s strange how the atmosphere of Le Blanc had shifted over the past couple of weeks.

Sojiro Sakura had always been a warm influence in Ren’s life since he found himself in the man’s care. The café owner took the young man under his wing, teaching him the ropes in some culinary skills, keeping a respectful eye on him and allowing privileges when earned. He truly was a great father-figure.

Which made sense, after the discovery of Futaba as his adopted daughter.

Now that the traumatized shut-in was reopening her shell, Ren felt the three of them functioned very much like a small loving family unit. The leader of the Phantom Thieves had nothing but warm feelings for Boss, and enjoyed the quirky nature of the teen girl, wanting both of them to find fulfillment and happiness throughout their lives.

Given the nature of the influences on his soul through the many different overpowered Personas, it didn’t take long for those desires to become a bit more perverted.

Ren reflected on the aspects of Sojiro he admired and wished to emulate himself. The frizzy haired teen had certainly _sired_ a few children by now, but would he be a _father_ to them like this man had been to him and Futaba? His offspring would have pretty decent mothers, but Ren still considered it. He’d probably want to personally raise a few with a wonderful wife (or two), and he already had candidates in mind. For some reason, he thought it had something to do with the large number of watches and almost as large collection of hats he had found in his supplies when he moved in.

Futaba would probably make a decent mom, too. A bit quirky, but very loving and devoted. She absolutely adored Sojiro, and Ren could tell the older man deeply cared for her, too. Something nagged at him about that. The feeling that Sojiro, while a great parent, had no biological kids of his own. Certainly a man like that deserved his own genetic legacy?

Perhaps it was the sex-crazed deities he hosted in his soul for so long. Perhaps it was from the depths of his own depravity, combined with the opportunity and power to indulge. But lately Ren had been having some pretty twisted thoughts on the matter.

The night wasn’t anything special. It was mid-September, a couple days after running through Okumura’s palace, and Ren was just happy not to have to deal with the flurry of activity that has monopolized his life. Takemi was starting to show, Ohya and Mifune’s appointments established healthy starts, and Ren was considering another attempt to plant one in Kawakami when Futaba grunted and stretched.

Glancing over at the girl, perched in a booth seat like a goblin, Ren’s eyes darted to her developing chest as she arched her back and raised her arms. She went back to her horrible posture after, but the sight made Ren wish to see that torso develop. He _could_ make that happen sooner.

“Hey, Boss. How long ago did you take Futaba in?” The teen wondered as he worked on his curry skills, thoughts idly imagining the hacker's body maturing through motherhood. The man took a drag on his cigarette.

“A little over two years ago. Took a couple months to get her away from her uncle.” He confirmed. Futaba looked up at the topic of conversation, her improvement recently leaving her healed and able to discuss the tragic event.

“Big commitment. I applaud your efforts.” He smirked, Futaba beaming.

“Yeah! Sojiro’s the best!” She confirmed merrily. Both guys chuckled warmly at this.

“It was nothing.” The older man insisted, smiling proudly.

“We both disagree, Boss.” Ren insisted. “The last few months, you’ve been like a father to me, too. Ever think of having your own kid?” He baited, growing hard in the anticipation of the carnal depravity to come.

“I’m getting a bit old for that.” Sojiro dodged. Ren shrugged, but decided that tonight he’d have fun. He unleashed his Brain Jack on the group, the transition now even unnoticed. His use of the ability had made it easier for him now, having used it so often. Even words weren’t needed anymore, his sheer will and desires guiding discussion and actions.

Ren began to suppress and eliminate any disgust, inhibitions, or objections from the Sakuras as he spoke. “Nonsense. Answer truthfully. Surely you’ve thought about having a child of your own?” He prompted again.

“Well, I can’t say it hasn’t crossed my mind.” The man admitted.

“Yeah! You’d be an AWESOME dad! You already are!” Futaba praised, earning a sheepish grin from her foster parent.

“I know, right? And besides, with Futaba getting so rapidly better, you’ll be left with an empty nest soon. Haven’t you enjoyed these past couple years?” Ren continued, leading the two towards his taboo idea.

“Hmm… I guess so. I have been pretty happy, all things considered.”

“Even I can see that. You’ve done so much for Futaba.” He grinned, turning to the girl. “Aren’t you so grateful to be his daughter?”

“Yeah! Totally!”

“Right. You’d surely do _anything_ for Boss, right?”

“Is that even a question?” She laughed.

Ren smiled, nodding, as he pushed his will hard for this next part. “Figured as much. Well, it seems like it’s obvious. Sojiro, you should put a baby in Futaba.”

The silence was awkward, both the others frowning as they tried to process this. Funnily enough, it was hard for them to consider the very legitimate concerns and objections to such an idea, Ren pushing a bit of arousal through them as they were only left with slight confusion and hesitation.

“That’s… huh.” The man grumbled, puzzled by the lack of negativity to the idea. He felt like it should be there, but it wasn’t.

“I… I can be useful to Sojiro?” Futaba wondered in a small voice. “I can do something important for him?” The girl seemed not to need much pushing, her admiration for her foster parent easy enough to warp to a more sexual kind of love. Sojiro was a bit harder to manipulate, but fell to the gods Ren held inside him.

“I mean, it’d be a big responsibility Futaba. I wouldn’t expect you to help raise it, but it will still be a burden.” He considered, his removed objections leaving nothing else but planning for the option.

“I want to!” The girl protested. “I know you loved Mom, and I know she cared about you in some way. Let me act as a proxy, so you can have a child with her. With me.” Futaba plead, Ren watching the exchange with perverse glee.

“Heh. _You’ve_ just been reading too much incest hentai.” He teased, the hacker sticking out her tongue with a “V” sign.

“Guilty! Stuff’s hot.” She admitted, totally unabashed. She turned back to Sojiro, serious again. “Please, Sojiro. Let me do this for you. I know you hadn’t been dating since taking me in, and I hate that you’ve missed out on all that intimacy. Let me repay that.”

The man grumbled. “It’s a bit embarrassing… but I guess.” He relented, Futaba squealing and jumping in delight. She immediately started to strip naked, uncaring of Ren’s presence. “Now hold on! The store’s still open!” Sojiro protested, Ren chuckling as he stepped past the undressing teen.

“On it.” He called, pulling down the blinds and locking the door, flipping over the sign.

Sojiro shook his head as he approached his naked teenage daughter. “So eager.” He chuckled, looking at Futaba’s face. “You’re looking more like her every day.” He mumbled. Futaba beamed, jumping into his arms with a tight hug.

“Use me like one of those women you brag about!” The girl chirped, heart aflutter with anticipation.

“Now now, not sure you’re ready for _that_ just yet. Here.” The man hummed deep, lifting his daughter up and sitting her on the edge of a booth’s table. The café owner knelt down, his beard tickling Futaba’s inner thighs. “Let’s get you prepared first.” He soothed.

The hacker squeaked as lips and tongue began to stimulate her core, giving a slight squirm as she got eaten out. Ren didn’t know why Sojiro bothered, with how much arousal he was making Futaba’s mind feel he was sure she was damp enough. Still, it was a sweet gesture, and pretty sexy to watch.

Feeling a bit stimulated himself, Ren pushed for Futaba to crave a little extra.

“Nnngh… feels good…” The girl whimpered, writhing a bit on the booth’s table as her foster dad ran his tongue over her clit. “Nnnngh… Hey… hey Ren?” She asked meekly, losing herself to the hormones and the Persona’s control. “Can I try sucking your cock?”

The frizzy hair teen grinned and whipped it out, his erection stiff as stone. “Of course. Have fun with it.” He allowed. The girl eyed the shaft, gingerly reaching out to hold it, before a shrill of joy from Sojiro’s mouth made her open wide and try to stuff as much as she could in her mouth.

Ren gave a short chuckle. “Nngh. Easy. Not a chew toy.” He chastised gently, Futaba widening her jaw with a muffled apology. The frizzy haired teen reached out to touch the girl's chest, Futaba's skin amazingly warm and her breasts soft, and the smallest he had seen. Given the pictures of Wakaba he'd seen, he hoped the girl would fill out at least as much if not more, and the hormonal changes Futaba was about to go through would certainly help it along. Her tits would never be this small again, and Ren delighted in that as he molested her.

The hacker was starting to perfect her form on his dick when she had to pull it out for a moment, her face flush with arousal. “Oh... OH. Oh Sojiro... Nnngh... getting... getting close...” She whimpered, Ren heard the man chuckle and keep up his pace, Ren himself teasing the girl's stiff tips. “Right there... right there... right... NNNNGGGHH THERE!!!” She squealed, arching her back as her foster father made her cum. Ren stroked himself at the sight.

The younger Sakura made mewling noises of sexual release as the climax settled, Sojiro chuckling and wiping his mouth as he stood up. “Good girl. Bet that felt pretty good, huh?” He prompted.

“Hell yeah! Mmmh I want more, Daddy!” She purred, the man's face a bit shocked. Ren grinned, pushing a bit of excitement and arousal into the man. “Oh? You like that, 'Daddy'~?” Futaba grinned mischievously at Sojiro's reaction. “You like getting called that? The reminder that you're gonna be a 'daddy' once you fuck me pregnant~?”

Even Ren was surprised at this, the hacker seemingly getting off on the perverse situation without much prompting. “Someone's really getting into this...” He teased gently, the girl flashing him a bright smile.

“This is nothing compared to some videos I've masturbated to. This whole thing was one of my favorite fantasies and it feels better than I ever could have imagined!” Futaba chirped merrily. Turning her youthful smile back to Sojiro, spreading her legs wide and parting her labia folds to expose her teen cunt. “Mmmh... Please, Daddy... put a baby in me~”

Ren didn't know if it was the nickname or the sight of a woman looking like his old flame presenting herself, but something in the man snapped as he quickly got out his rigid dick and positioned it to the teen's unprotected hole.

“I _was_ going to go easy on you for your first time.” Sojiro prompted. “But little lady, you _deserve_ this.”

Futaba squealed again as her foster father penetrated her, stretching her entrance wide as the passage crushed against the invading flesh. She grunted with discomfort and lust, riding high on hormonal passion as her virginity was lost to a man nearly triple her age. “Nnnngghh! So big! So much! Oh this is SO much better than I imagined!” She moaned, lost to the lust. True to his threat, the man pumped hard and smooth in his daughter, though Ren could tell he was still being careful. The experienced barista delighting the teen with his tempo and force, Futaba weakly pawing at Ren's shaft. “Cock... cock... need... more... cock...” She panted, guiding Ren back into her mouth to resume the oral pleasure.

The whole thing was going better than Ren could have dreamed, Futaba so very eager and willing to dive headfirst into this. He suspected being cooped up with minimal contact these past few years messed with her head and warped her expectations on intimacy, only having videos and hentai to go off of. He didn't doubt that the girl harbored fantasies of her own of Sojiro using her just like this.

The man was lasting an impressive while, given the pace he was at. Another thing Ren wished to emulate. “Nnngh. Good... good girl... Mmmh Futaba, you've grown into a fine woman.” He complimented as his daughter moaned like a slut, sucking on his ward's cock and crushing his own with her slick bare pussy. Ren barely remembered to keep pinching the hacker's mounds as he got sucked off, the sight of the two going at it giving him pause at the sheer intensity.

It was so much, so good, his own orgasm began to build in his loins. “Nnngh... Futaba... getting close...” He warned the girl, who popped him out of her wet lips.

“Spray my tits!” She chirped, riding high on the depravity.

The frizzy haired teen grunted, obliging the request as his seed pumped out, shooting over and landing across Futaba's chest. Thick ropes of cum which had already planted in three other women were 'wasted' over the small boobs, but there would be another load put where it counts.

“Hehee! So much! Mmmh Daddy, you gotta cum at least that much!” Futaba whimpered, rutting her hips back into her foster father's cock.

“Nnngh... Heh, the kid's good, but wait till... Nngh.. you feel THIS!” The man grunted, his pace slowing but force increasing, working himself up to climax to cum deep inside his underage adopted daughter with the intent to plant his child in her developing body. Futaba's eyes went wide as she got pumped so hard, rubbing Ren's cum into her boobs as she braced herself to get knocked up.

“Yes! Yes! Give it to me Daddy! Give it to me!” She moaned lewdly, body rocking against the table of the booth. Sojiro Sakura frowned in concentration, the man's lust picturing Wakaba at the end of his dick now, the resulting child would still carry a portion of his lost flame's genes joined with his own.

“Ggggrhh... Ggggrrh... Here... Here it is... Every last drop... All inside you!” The man grunted, pushing himself as deep as he could go in his daughter and unleashing his sperm. Ren watched in fascination as Sojrio impregnated Futaba, the man's shaft throbbing as it unloaded his backed up cum deep in the teen's fertile depths. The girl arched her back as she came a second time, unbidden from Ren's control, still rubbing his cum into her small tits.

The joint euphoria lasted a few moments, the pair of incestuous lovers seeing dots in their vision as they slowly descended from the delight. “Mmmh... wow... Every day. I want this _every_ day.” Futaba panted, looking over to Ren with pleading eyes. “Please.” She said, knowingly.

A flash of panic rose in the Phantom Thief, Futaba looking directly at him with her request. After a moment, he nodded and she smiled.

“Heh... you just might wear this old man out.” Sojiro chuckled, Ren regaining himself and grinning at the man.

“Oh I'm sure you can handle it. After all we can't be sure this one took, right?” He prompted, his commands sinking into Sojiro's mind.

“Yeah, Sojiro! Surely you can keep up with an inexperienced punk like me!” Futaba grinned, turning her attention back to the man.

“What happened to 'Daddy'?” Ren teased.

“I'll call him that again once he fucks me some more.” She winked. The man chuckled good naturedly as he withdrew and started to clean himself up.

“Well, for now I'll have to rest. Close up shop for me, would ya kid?”

Ren nodded as the man took his leave, leaving Futaba naked on the table with his sperm in her pussy.

“So... you knew?” Ren prompted.

“I suspected.” Futaba answered, keeping back and holding a napkin to her hole to seal it for Sojiro's seed. “I got bugs in your room and in the Metaverse most the others had the status on them. Even as soon as we entered it. Not me, Noir or Queen, though. Well, the other two, now.”

“Those two are.... special.” He explained.

“Hehee I bet. Anyway, I figured it must have been you. Gotta say, the idea of it thrilled me... I loved the idea and hoped you'd use it on me~”

Ren raised his eyebrow as Futaba rubbed herself gingerly, trying not to disturb her cum-filled cunt.

“Never thought you were such a pervert~ I approve of course, but still.” She grinned. The other teen chuckled. “What DID you do to the others? Anything like this?”

“I fucked Ann, but didn't knock her up yet. Still need her.” Ren explained, happy to confide the truth to the young girl. “I've knocked up a few women though, trying for another. Have a few plans.”

“Were you gonna breed me yourself?”

“Thought about it. Decided Sojiro earned first dibs.”

“Mmmh, thank you for that.” Futaba purred. “I do love him you know. Not like, romantically, but I'm really happy I can do this for him.”

“Mmh. Me too.”

“Hehee. You just want to see me swollen.”

“Yep.”

“Pervert.”

“Look who's talking.” Ren fired back with a grin.

“So you're going for a harem-end?”

“Something like that.”

“Do I get to watch?”

“If you want.”

“Hehee perfect. I'll add some cameras to the bugs I got in here. Mmmh Ren you're such a pervert I love it!”

Ren was getting hard again, the hacker grinning at the sight.

“I know I can't stop you, but... can we keep my womb for Sojiro for now?” She wondered.

“You got it.” He said, offering his dick for the girl to suck on once again. The old man would have first dibs on Futaba's uterus, but after that? Not so much. The idea of it thrilled him as the depraved hacker worked her mouth on his cock.

***  
Note: Over halfway done now! Eight more confidants left, and of course a wonderful finale in store. Once I get around to it of course. I pledge to finish it, so keep the comments and suggestions coming!

 


End file.
